Not As I Seem
by enigmaalyssa
Summary: Hermione always knew people aren't always what they seem but until Blaise Zabini came along, she had no idea how right she was.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth fanfic and three going at the same time so please be patient with me. I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully you like it! I've got a new rule, though. Until I get at least five reviews, I won't update a chapter. Sorry!**

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine._

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her loose brown curls. Fixating her eyes on the list hanging on the Gryffindor bulletin board, she sighed again. Dumbledore was known for his crazy ideas but honestly, she had no idea McGonagall was so sadistic.

In an attempt to "unify" the school of Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall had decided to make a sort of _game_ for the seventh years. They were matched with a partner in an opposing house. The two would have to spend time together every day. Yesterday at breakfast, every seventh year had to fill out a survey. The questions were easy and Hermione had finished quickly.

Even after The War, students didn't want friends in other Houses. A few overlaps were found; a Hufflepuff in a Ravenclaw group, a Gryffindor in with a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin dating a Ravenclaw: but it was few and far between. Most expressed a loyalty to their House. They were mostly well matched with each other and the tight groups of friends created in your House were like your family, now and forever.

Unlike most students, Hermione understood where McGonagall was coming from. For the first years of their schooling, she, Harry and Ron had been the Golden Trio. Soon, though, they had branched out. Seamus, Dean and Neville were a part of their group, as was Luna Lovegood and her friend Trisha Sharps. Anthony Goldstein hung out with them a few times. They had three of four Houses covered. They were diverse and different in every aspect and their clashes brought them closer.

Most people denied a prejudice against Slytherin House but it was obvious they were still somewhat outcasts. However, the Slytherins stuck together. Hermione admired that. Often, Harry and Ron spoke of "those backstabbing snakes" but as far as Hermione could see, they were a far closer House then they let on.

Another sigh erupted from her mouth. Hermione looked around the barren common room. It was 6 am on a Saturday. She woke up early to go running. Unlike wizarding girls, she exercised instead of taking potions to stabilize their weight. She doubted the credibility of these potions… not to mention her mother would kill her if she took any.

Hermione ran one green fingernail down the list of Gryffindor seventh years. It seemed as though every other line was a friend of hers so she quickly checked their partners. Neville Longbottom was with Susan B. in Hufflepuff. Harry was with Padma Patil and Seamus was partnered up with Peter Harris, both Ravenclaw. Poor Ron was stuck with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione checked the rest and then got to her name at the bottom. Moving her finger over, she bit her lip.

Blaise Zabini? Who was he?

Moving her finger over again, she carefully wrote down the time and place they were to meet today: the Fairytale Section of the Library at 9 pm. After double checking, she walked back up to the girls' dorm to change into her jogging clothes, careful not to wake her roommates. Placing her magically altered Ipod into her pocket, she slipped out of the room silently.

As she stepped out of a long corridor into the fresh air, a sudden wave of excitement hit Hermione. Something was going to change, she just knew it.

As she turned on Coheed and Cambria, Hermione started jogging. As the beat quickened, so did her pace. Soon, she was sprinting around the lake. Thoughts raced in and out of her head. How did she get paired with a Slytherin?

The answer came to her immediately. She knew why. While she was popular in Gryffindor, she never fully fit in. She had tons of friends in all the Houses but she knew why she felt particularly guilty about judging the Slytherins.

Since Hermione was five, she had always had a cynical and sarcastic sense of humor. A dry comment always made her laugh. She often had to disguise her laughter in the hallway and in Potion's class. Snape used to make so many sarcastic remarks and their new teacher made just as many, if not more. The Slytherins and even the Ravenclaws were quick with insults. It amused her greatly but Harry and Ron could never know that.

They were valiant Gryffindors: lying for the greater good and would sooner give you the shirt off their backs than hurt you. Hermione thought of them fondly. They were her boys and she would protect them until the end but somehow, they were different. Two of a kind and Hermione. The Golden Boys and their cover.

More often than not, she bit back remarks to say to them.

As she finished her third lap around the lake, only slightly winded, Hermione laid down in the grass to stare at the passing clouds. There was a rustle of grass to her right. Turning her amber eyes in the direction of the noise, they connected into deep silver pools. Pushing herself up, suddenly uncomfortable in her shorts and sports bra, Hermione blushed.

"I wasn't expecting company." She explained. She berated herself on the inside. "Can I help you, Malfoy?" The seventh year Slytherin boy sat down next to her and made no move to talk. Hermione stared curiously at him. "Draco?"

He turned to look at her. "May I ask you a question?"

Hermione tilted her head, but turned away. "Of course."

A few minutes of silence followed and Hermione studied him out of the corner of her eyes. Ever the aristocrat's son, Draco Malfoy looked put-together even at seven in the morning. His short blond hair was cut short and his robes hung loose, though his body was built. Even sitting in the grass, he looked at ease.

"Why does everyone hate Slytherin?"

The question took her by surprise. She ran a hand through her hair, as she usually did when thinking. Hermione picked up a rock, fondling it for a second before throwing it with all her might into the water as far out as it could reach. Draco looked startled.

"Voldemort." Hermione noticed his slight flinch at the name. "The sorting hat states that Slytherin only accepts those who are cunning and sneaky, smart but sly. Voldemort made use of these traits and caused them to seem terrible. It's not your fault." She glanced at him.

He nodded. As if suddenly realizing who he was talking to, he blushed slightly. "Don't tell anyone about this… I have a reputation."

"I'll make you a deal." She said. Draco looked over, curious. "I won't tell anyone we're talking if you don't tell anyone that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"Cunning and sly and smart and sneaky." Hermione grinned, leaning back. "The hat said that I was the poster girl for Slytherin but my bravery and light heart made me a true Gryffindor."

Draco nodded. "That makes sense. Potter and Weasley could never save their asses without you." He stood up, brushing off his hands on his pants. "You know, I'm hungry. Want to join me in the kitchens? We can discuss this ludicrous project of DraGonagall's."

Standing up, Hermione conjured up a sweartshirt and put it on. "That sounds great. I'm so hungry." As the two walked into the castle, Hermione spared a glance back at the lake. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Draco glanced back too. "That just means the castle will be asleep until noon. We have five hours to eat the way I see it." He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I get a little carried away."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's ok. The War is over." She stopped at a window, noticing the first drops of rain hitting the green grass. She stared out for a moment, before turning to Draco, a hesitant smile on her pink lips. "We can finally live."

The hesitant smile did him in. Draco wrapped one large arm around Hermione's tiny body and began walking. "Ms. Granger, I believe we are going to have the most interesting of friendships."

A giggle erupted from her throat. "I must concur, Mr. Malfoy." She placed her petite arm around his waist.

* * *

"Oh my god, no way!" Hermione practically choked on her pancaked.

Draco flushed pink. "You can't tell ANYONE! So far, only you and Blaise know!"

Her eyes flitted up to his. "Blaise?"

"Yeah, he's been my best friend for twelve years. We're tight."

Hermione nodded. "So you've only told myself and your best friend that you're… well… gay?"

His cheeks flushed again. "Yes, now shut up." His smirked quickly came onto his face. "What's this I hear about you and the little Weasley girl making out in Gryffindor common room?"

Hermione shrugged. "It was a dare. She wasn't very good." Draco spit out his juice and roared with laughter.

There came a knocking at the portrait before it opened slowly. Hermione looked over as a tall African boy stepped in. Her breath nearly caught in her throat. He was at least six foot three with a strong jaw and chocolate eyes. He didn't wear a uniform like Draco did, instead opting for loose jeans ripped at one knee and a dark blue sweater.

He looked over and saw Draco and Hermione. A small grin made its way onto his face. Draco grinned as well. "Hey, Blaise."

Blaise walked over and took a seat next to Draco, stealing his coffee cup and downing it in seconds. A small pink house elf scurried over and handed him a large mug and he downed that as well. Hermione tilted her head in curiosity.

Draco nudge Blaise. "Blaise, old boy, this is Hermione."

He nodded but made no move to talk until he finished his mug. "Sorry, Hermione." He stuck out a large hand for her to shake. "Great to finally meet you?"

"Finally meet me?"

"Yes." He nodded again. "We've had Runes and Potions together this entire year."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Really?"

Draco grabbed his cup from Blaise. "Really. He comes in at the last seconds, leaves quickly and stays in the shadows." He looked his friend up and down. "I know. You're thinking what I'm thinking. How can a big black fellow like him hide?"

Blaise shoved Draco. "Shut up, you poof."

A growl came from Draco's throat before a toothy smile appeared on his lips. "Guess what else, Hermione? He's a virgin, too."

Blaise's fist shot out but Draco caught it. "Draco. My god."

A soft giggle came from Hermione's lips. "It's ok, Blaise. He just wants you for himself."

Draco huffed. "I surely do not." He grimaced at Blaise. "Tall, dark and Blaise just isn't me."

Hermione looked at the clock in the kitchen's. "Oh. It's almost eleven. Harry and Ron will be up any moment. I have to get back and take a quick shower."

"Are you their mother?" Draco scoffed. "Surely, they can dress themselves. Or do you spoon feed them?" He laughed. "Maybe both."

Hermione didn't care how well she had gotten along with Draco all morning. She was sorry she was going to take her frustration out on Draco Malfoy but she was dead tired of people assuming she did EVERYTHING for Harry and Ron.

She leaned over the table, her eyes meeting his. "Look, _Draco_, while this has been nice, I really must be going. I have to go bath and cloth the boy who took down Voldemort, one of the most powerful men of our time that even your father bowed to, and the boys who was at his side no matter what said beastly man threw at him." She pulled back and picked up her Ipod. "They're better men then you could hope to be, Draco Malfoy."

As Hermione walked from the kitchens, she heard Blaise's deep baritone laughing lightly. As she stepped out of the portrait, she heard his final comment. "She's got you there, my friend."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the stellar reviews, guys! I'm going to update ASAP when I get those 5 reviews per chapter. Lucky for me, and you I suppose, I have a free afternoon and I'm blocked on what should happen in A Life Unseen. Wish me luck on that one! I hope you like this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I fucking wish._

* * *

Hermione stared at her roommates in disbelief. Lavender was sobbing uncontrollably while Pavarti patted her back. "What a vile thing for him to do!"

Lavender sobbed louder in return. She had been partnered with Adrian Pucey, a boy a year older than them who failed his seventh year and had to repeat. They were set to meet at the lake an hour ago. Lavender had showed up willing to put her best foot forward. Adrian refused to speak, simply glaring at the lake. Lavender put a hesitant hand on his arm, asking if he was ok and Adrian shoved her into the water. The giant squid pushed her out as he sulked away.

Hermione's eyes flitted to her watch. It was quarter 'til seven. She had almost two hours to make her unfortunate roommate feet better. Steeling herself to the inevitable girl talk that was to come, a terrible occurrence in Hermione's mind, Hermione swished her wand.

In front of Lavender, there appeared a bevy of objects. Lavender gasped as she picked each one up. "Vanilla bubble bath, lavender body wash, a magic enhanced face mask, chocolate!" She launched herself at Hermione. "Oh, this will make me feel so much better!"

Pavarti giggled. "I have an idea!" She vaulted over her bed and disappeared from sight. "I've got some firewhiskey in here somewhere! And hangover potion!"

The three girls giggled. Hermione didn't usually drink but she had a feeling she'd need a little pick-me-up to go meet the gorgeous Slytherin she was paired with. As the first shots were poured, Pavarti brought it up. "So, Hermione, who is this Blaise fellow? I've never heard of him!"

"I hadn't either until earlier." She took a quick sip of her drink, feeling a pleasant buzz course through her system. "I met him earlier though, by accident. As much as I hate to admit it, he's _wonderful_ to look at." They all giggled and Hermione looked steadily at her drink. "Wow, this stuff if strong. I'd have never said that."

* * *

Blaise entered the library a little before nine. He settled into a plush chair in the Fairytale Section. He'd been at Hogwarts seven years and had never been in this section. Draco had told him of muggle fairytales. He said they had princes and princesses and dragons and were full of shit.

Blaise didn't care to repeat Draco's unfortunate experience.

A book at the far corner of the bottom shelf caught his eye. It looked old: the black cover was worn and the title had faded leaving only a trace of the gold lettering. He stared at the title page:

**_Cinderella_**.

What kind of name was that? Weren't cinders ashes? Was it some sort of death story?

A stumbling from his left alerted Blaise to his company. Hermione slumped into a seat across from him. He eyed her up while her own eyes were closed. Did she ever wear her uniform? Instead of her outfit earlier, for jogging purposes Draco had stated, she was in black flannel pajama pants and tight red tee shirt. "Are you ok?"

Her wand shot up. She aimed at him for a moment before turning it on herself and mumbling a charm. The fuzz in her head disappeared. She could think again, thank gods.

Hermione looked at her companion. "Well, hello Blaise."

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

Her eyes flicked down to the book in his hands. "Cinderella? Isn't that a little… cheesy for your taste?"

He was sure if he had lighter skin, he'd be the color of a tomato. "No, I'm not Draco… I just picked it up to look at it. What's it about?"

"This girl's father marries a woman with two hateful daughters. The father dies and the girl's step family mistreats and neglects her until a ball in which her fairy godmother gives her a dress and a way to get there. She meets the prince, runs away from him at midnight, he looks for her and they live happily ever after." A grimace made its way onto her pretty features. "A load of shit if you ask me."

"I take it you aren't fond of fairytales?"

She looked pensive for a moment. "Fairytales are meant to be a way to escape the world, to see extraordinary things happen in an ordinary circumstance." She leaned back, looking his in the eyes, daring him to argue. "By those standards, I live a fairytale."

His expression changed to curious. "What?"

A smile darted across her features. "I lived the first years of my life as a muggle only to discover I had magic powers. Then, I helped Harry discover a stone meant to extend life eternally, a basilisk hidden in the school, a convicted murderer then help him escape on the back of a stolen hippogriff, and so much more. Last summer alone, my best friend came back from the dead to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all." Her body language turned relaxed. "I am living a fairytale."

Blaise let this soak in. He knew the Golden Trio had many adventures but this was just too much. Ever the Slytherin, Blaise wanted to see how far he could push it. Going on instinct, he answered. "In these fairytales, though, something bad always happens: someone dies or something like that. Are you still a fairytale?"

"I obliviated my parents and changed their memories so they never knew they had a daughter. It was for the greater good."

"You…" He shook his head. "New subject."

"Tell me about your family?"

The question was so innocent. "My father's dead and my mother's a whore. I've had six dads since I was eight. I have a five year old sister, Jessica. I have three step brothers, triplets named Trent, Marc and Louis. They're last name is Sommers, though. He's my new step-dad. I doubt he'll make it to Christmas."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

Hermione sat silent for a minute. "I'm sorry to change the subject again, but can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. What is it?"

A smug look crossed Hermione's face. "Adrian Pucey caused me some trouble today with a roommate. Can you tell him that if he messes with any Gryffindor girl again, never having children will be the least of his worries?"

Blaise stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "My god. You're vicious, aren't you?"

"You should see me playing Mario Kart."

"What's that?"

A horrified look crossed Hermione's face. "Sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and a couple other kids from other Houses are meeting in the Room of Requirement tomorrow morning at noon." Hermione checked her watch. "Damn. Ten already, I've got to run. Lavender expects me back. We're doing facials…" A look of despair crossed her face. "I have a terrible feeling they're going to give me a makeover."

Blaise's deep laugh sent small shivers down her spine. "That sounds wretched. You're gorgeous as it is." She blushed red. "Some of the Slytherins actually have a bet going on about when Malfoy's going to get with you."

"Oh my lord. Gross!"

He sent another white toothed smile at her. "I'll see you around, probably tomorrow at noon. Do you mind if I bring my brothers?"

"Are they in our school?"

"Fifth years, two in Ravenclaw and one in Slytherin., so you will have nothing to worry about. They're nothing like me." He sent her a wink.

"Pity." She stood, picked up her bag and grinned. "See you around."

And with that, Hermione Granger was gone. Blaise looked around, wondering where she could have gone so fast. He grabbed _Cinderella_ and went to put it away when he noticed his book was already back. The book in his hands was _Rumplestiltskein. _He read the back, smiled at book and walked over to Madame Pince to check out. Perhaps there was more to Hermione Granger then met the eye.

Anyone who gave him a book about small men stealing babies… well, they couldn't be all Gryffindor, right?

___**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Five until update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I love you allllll! Five reviews until the next update!

_Disclaimer: Nooope._

* * *

Blaise stood outside the Room of Requirement, wand in hand. He had it pointed at the wooden door that had appeared in front of him.

The youngest of his triplet step brothers, Marc, scoffed. "Blaise, just go in. I'm sure that Hermione Granger is in there. She won't bite." His Ravenclaw logic made Blaise nod.

There was a second scoff of Louis, the oldest, also in Ravenclaw. "Correct. She's not going to bite you Blaise. Walk your ass in."

A sly Slytherin smile worked its way onto Trent's face. "Unless you want her to?"

The three giggled uncontrollably at the look on Blaise's face. "Get your tan asses inside before I kill them."

The three short Italian boys stalked into the room, Blaise in tow. Hermione looked up from the refrigerator in the corner of the room and walked over. "Hey, Blaise!" There were a ton of people around her. Blaise realized, with a slight grimace, that the majority of the people were male. Marc and Trent immediately went over to hang by the giant television place on the wall.

Seamus Finnegan explained to them how to play while Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas drove around on the screen. Hermione flopped down the couch next to Neville and he put his arm around her shoulders. Blaise didn't even pretend to understand. He walked over and sat down on the floor by Hermione, his back again the couch. He massaged his shoulder quickly and then turned to talk to Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, Neville. How are you?"

The slightly geeky boy grinned widely at him. "Splendid, Blaise. Luna Lovegood just agreed to go on a date with me!" He looked ecstatic but followed Blaise's eyes to his arm around Hermione. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "No worries, Blaise. Hermione's my sister. Right, Mia?"

She nodded, not paying attention. "Yeah, Nev… right. We're sisters." She took a drink from her can without taking her eyes away from the telly.

Neville blushed at that and shoved her over. Hermione, not ready for the sudden attack, fell to the floor and into Blaise's lap. He caught her small body and placed her behind him on the couch easily. She stared at him. "God, you're strong."

Blaise flexed an arm. "I'm a stud."

Hermione looked over at the door as Harry walked in. "Hey, Potter!" Harry stuck his tongue out and flopped on the couch next to Anthony and they began talking animatedly. Something by the door caught her eye. "Blaise? Is that one of your brothers?"

Blaise looked over. Louis stood by the door, looking nervous. "Yeah. He's kind of shy."

"Does he like music?"

"I think?"

Hermione jumped up from the large couch and walked over to Louis. Although he couldn't tell what they were saying, Blaise noticed a smile creeping onto Louis's face. The pair walked over to the stereo system where Pavarti Patil was going back and forth between discs. He vaguely read _The Veronicas_ and _Hollywood Undead_.

Neville leaned forward. "You know I wasn't joking, right? Hermione really is a sister to me. We both don't have parents who remember who we are. She was there for me throughout the entire War. I'm not sure I'd be alive without her." He drew himself up to his full height. "Get to know her and don't you dare hurt her."

"Never." He agreed. "I would never do that."

There was a pounding on the door. The semi crowded room became silent and everyone looked over. "BLAISEY!"

Groaning, Blaise pulled a pillow over his head. "Pansy."

Hermione giggled and walked over to the door. She opened it and pug-faced Slytherin girl fell on the floor in front of her. "Parkinson. How can I help you?"

"Draco said Blaise would be here and that he was considering following his mother's wishes." She stood up and backed away for a moment, as if first noticing in who's company she was in.

A strangled noise came from under Blaise's pillow. Neville wrestled it away from him "Never, Pansy."

"You'll marry me eventually." She looked around the room. "Ew! The mudblood's in here!" She shivered over-dramatically. "God, Granger. Ever looked in a mirror?"

"Yes. I could ask you the same thing. Didn't you realize your collar was gone?"

Pansy looked confused. "My collar?"

"Yeah. It's a Hogwart's rule."

Now, everyone seemed a little confused. "What is?"

"To keep a bitch on the leash."

Pansy whipped out her wand, pointing it at Hermione. Hermione merely laughed.

Everyone winced as Hermione slammed the door in Pansy's shocked face. Hermione turned around and walked over to her seat, smiling as she took another swig of Diet Coke. Everyone stared. "What?"

"You laughed when she was going to curse you!" Lavender gasped. "Her parents are Death Eaters. She might not have been but you know they taught her curses."

Hermione sat silently for a moment.

"Sirius." It was Harry who had spoken.

Ron nodded. "Sirius."

A smile graced Hermione's features. "Yes. Sirius."

Neville and Ginny Weasley nodded. Everyone went back to their games, ignoring the closest of their group. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Sirius?"

"Sirius Black."

"What does a murderer have to do with Pansy and you laughing?"

"Falsely convicted murderer. He didn't actually do it, Blaise." Hermionerolled her eyes but her expression turned serious. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. She shot the killing curse at him and he fell through the veil. He laughed."

Neville grabbed her drink. "We laugh in the face of danger."

"You'll be in danger if you don't give me my diet coke back."

Blaise leaned back against the couch at the two bickered. He might not be totally comfortable with these people yet but Hermione had obviously told them he was ok. He felt a little more accepted here then he ever had in Slytherin. A content sigh slowly erupted from his throat. He could get used to this.

Now if only he could find Draco a boyfriend.

* * *

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice and long. Tell me what you think? I also need a conflict to happen: something terrible but I don't know whaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Help?**

_Disclaimer: I wishhhhhh._

Blaise opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his Slytherin dormitory. He was lying on his sheets, the cold air freezing his once warm body. Checking his clock, Blaise scrambled back under his covers. It was only seven in the morning. He was supposed to meet Hermione at noon.

It was the third week of McGonagall's little experiment. While he and Hermione were making headway in becoming friends, many others were failing horribly. Lavender had cursed Adrian when he called her a silly bint for trying to make it work out between them. Pansy and Ron had merely traded half-witted insults whenever they got too close to each other. Padma hadn't forgotten the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament and was still frosty to Harry.

Blaise closed his eyes, curling up tightly. It was too early to be thinking, especially for a Saturday.

"Adelaide, Adelaide! You really had me going this time. Adelaide, Adelaide! You need to quit, quit making a scene."

Blaise groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. "Draco, shut the bloody fuck up."

The blond in the next bed over looked offended. "I'm singing."

"It's seven in the morning!"

Draco made a noise of protest. "Blaise, it's close to ten. Someone fucked with your alarm clock. Get up already." Moving from his bed to Blaise's, Draco frowned. "How to you work this thing? Granger let me borrow it. She called it an Ipod." He pressed a random button. "What? My song changed!"

Blaise shoved Draco off his bed and curled back up. He wasn't feeling too good and Draco's off key singing wasn't helping. After a few minutes of torture via Draco's vocal chords and the pain in his side, Blaise sat up. He stood, in an attempt to go shower but doubled over in pain.

Draco looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

Blaise didn't and couldn't reply. He grasped his side, moaning in pain.

The door to the dorm opened and Adrian walked in. He noticed Blaise and raised an eyebrow. "What's your issue?" Blaise groaned. "Draco, grab his arm. We've gotta take him to see Pomfrey."

Staring at him suspiciously, Draco complied. "You've never cared before, Pucey. Why now?"

Adrian grunted as he moved Blaise's arm around him shoulder. Blaise had more muscle and was taller than both boys. It was a feat to merely get him down the stairs. Once in the hallway, Adrian answered. "My stupid partner... what's her name… Lavender? Yeah, well, she's friends with Granger and Granger has apparently gone a little soft for Blaisey here. I'm not sure how much she likes him but if anything happens, I am not going to tell her I just stood there and then incur her wrath. I might not be brilliant but I'm not _that_ dense."

Draco had to agree. As the two walked along with Blaise, students gave t hem odd looks. After a few minutes, Blaise could hold himself up on his own. They continued their walk to the hospital wing in silence.

They entered the large wing and Madame Pomfrey bustled over to them. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"Woke up and felt terrible." Blaise answered. "It feels like someone is jabbing my side with a knife."

She led them over to a cot and had Blaise lie down. She ran her wand down his body. It began to beep when she got to his torso. Blaise had to answer many questions about his diet and about his family history. Draco and Adrian soon left, bored to bits with a promise of coming back soon.

"Get comfortable, Mr. Zabini. I'm afraid you have an acute case of appendicitis."

"Can you treat that?"

"Of course. It's very easy to treat as a Mediwitch. Let me call in my intern and she can make sure it doesn't worsen while I brew the potion for you. Our potions master has a pain relieving potion but it takes a Mediwitches hands to fix this potion. Hang tight, dear." She placed a damp cloth on his forehead to cool him down.

She scuttled off into her office. A few seconds later, a young girl walked out. She walked over to his bed. Blaise couldn't see her face as the cloth was in the way but he got an eyeful of her legs. They were long and tan and toned. Her nurse outfit was tight and white. He knew it wasn't meant to provoke thoughts like that but damn. He'd thank Madame Promfrey for having such great outfits. He scolded himself, he had appendicitis… whatever that was. Now was not the time to perv a nurse assistant.

She froze and, for a moment, Blaise was afraid he'd spoken outloud. "Blaise?"

That voice was familiar. "Hermione?"

"Oh my god!" She walked quickly over to him, sitting on the side of his bed. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." He pouted slightly, put out that she thought he had harmed himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " She removed the cloth and placed her hand where it had been. Her cool skin gave him goose bumps. "Madame Pomfrey says you have appendicitis."

"What is that?"

"It means you have an inflamed appendix. No worries, though. Pomfrey will make you a potion and you'll be on your way. Wizards can deal with bodily diseases better then muggles."

Blaise just nodded. He had no idea what she was talking about. "I didn't know you worked here."

A light blush spread across Hermione's features. "After watching Harry and Ron get hurt so many times I sort of picked it up. I want to help people."

"And you're doing spiffy job of it, Granger."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Adrian Pucey. "Adrian. How you are?"

"I'm fine. I'm just checking in on Blaise, making sure the old bastard doesn't die on me. I need his brute strength to protect me from that Lavender bitch."

Hermione frowned. "Lavender isn't a bitch. She's… intense. She's a good girl once you get to know her."

"From what I hear she's a good girl in bed."

"from what I hear, you'll never have to worry about experiencing that."

The older boy scowled at her. "Fuck you, Granger."

A sweet, sarcastic smile graced her lips. "Maybe later, Pucey." The shocked look on his face pleased her as she turned back to Blaise. "I need to go check on Harry but I'll be back momentarily."

"What's Potter doing here?" Adrian asked from his place in the doorway.

"_Harry_ was dueling a Ravenclaw in Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday and the little jerk cursed him and won't tell us what it was. Harry just keeps singing "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas" and can't say anything else. It's rather annoying."

"Well, so it Potter. I guess it works out for all of us."

Hermione just stared at the boy in the doorway. "You're quick with insults. How did you possibly fail your NEWTs?"

A sarcastically seductive smirk made its way onto Adrian's face. "Why, to get closer to you, Granger dear. I can't let Blaisey have all the fun."

Blaise glared at the two of them. "I'm wounded and you two are tossing insults back and forth."

Adrian walked over to his bed and flopped down. "I'll keep you company, love."

A grimace was his replay. "I hope Pomfrey makes that potion faster…"

**REVIEW! Five til update.**


End file.
